


The Perks of Having a Henchman

by Ludovica



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few things are more entertaining to her than having Diaval on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Having a Henchman

"What a good boy," Maleficent whispered into Diaval’s ear as she slowly pushed the wooden phallus into his body. The shapeshifter lifted his rear into the touch of her second hand, which ran over his lower back, gently scratching the special spot he loved to have petted in his bird form too. A tiny, hardly audible caw sounded from his throat. She pushed the phallus deeper, slowly first, before suddenly changing the angle - eliciting a surprised squawk.

"Sh sh sh shhh," she whispered as she pulled the plant-oil slicked toy out again. His sweet, pink hole twitched when the mushroom-shaped tip slipped out of him. Immediately he pushed his shoulders down to the floor and his hips back into her touches to get the toy back. She’d gotten to know her servant rather well over the last years, and she knew just how much he hated being left empty during their games.

He croaked miserably into the soft grass beneath them. “Please…” he whispered hoarsely, while Maleficent just continued to stroke his tailbone, her fingers dipping into his cleft just so.

“I am again and again surprised that you actually know that word,” she whispered as her free hand ran down to grab one of the globes of his ass, squeezing it until her nails dug into his white skin. He squawked again, but a quite obvious shiver ran through his whole body. Maleficent’s fingers were tingling as she let them slide down between his legs to grab a hold of his sac. Slowly, carefully she let his orbs run through her fingers, until he was shivering all over.

“Please!” he begged again.

“Please what?” she asked, smiling at the way his tense shoulders sagged at her words.

“Please, Mistress,” he croaked, and then another time, “Please!”

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” With a smile, she leaned forward to breathe a kiss right between his shoulder blades, then she sat back again to watch his hole twitch as she ran the tip of the phallus over the sensitive skin. She let it play around his hole for a few moment, prodding teasingly again and again, until she finally pushed the slick toy deep into him with one smooth motion.

Diaval cried out and threw his head back, but then immediately started to rock towards the pressure opening up his body. The sweetest noises came from his lips, chirping and chirruping in the same way a cat getting petted would purr. Slowly Maleficent started to pull the toy out and push it back in, creating a steady rhythm that made Diaval’s neck flush and his thighs tremble.

“My sweet needy fledgling…” she whispered, purring low in her throat. “Such an obedient little birdie… Does my birdie like it when his Mistress does this to him, hmm?” She pushed the wooden phallus in again and reached around his hips at the same time, grabbing his hard, hot cock and digging her nails into the sensitive flesh just slightly.

Diaval groaned and arched his back, making her nails slide over his skin. He cried out, and she took advantage of the moment to push the toy into him again, and again and again and again until his convulsing insides blocked her movements and he fell to his side.

He had not yet relieved himself, but he was close, and there were few more enticing sights in this world than his flushed cheeks, his heaving chest, the red, throbbing head of his cock oozing the first drops of white liquid, all underlined by the feverish gleam in his eyes as he lifted his upper leg and pulled it up to his side, presenting the most vulnerable parts of his human body to her willingly.

For a second, she just soaked in the view, her lips getting dry while another part of her body – with its own set of lips, ironically enough – started to feel warm and damp. His eyes were begging her to do something, anything, and just the knowledge that she had the power to deny him any sort of relief – that he was completely at her mercy – that there was nothing he would do, that he would not move an inch right now if she didn’t order him to – made her feel more alive than she had ever felt since…

She grabbed the end of the wooden phallus to chase the very rims of those thoughts away. With one rough motion, she pulled it out again, halting for just a second to wait for his hole to close properly. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes widened as his thighs tensed, and then he closed his eyes and moaned the force of her sudden thrust into the night.

He had spilled half of his seed over his belly, and Maleficent took the opportunity to swipe up some of the white goo with two fingers and gaze at it with a pondering look in her eyes. Diaval’s eyes were half-closed as he looked up at her. His chest was still heaving, and his mouth was hanging half open. His whole body radiated relief and relaxation.

“Tut-tut-tut,” she uttered, spreading her fingers to make him look at the threads his spunk formed between them. “Such a messy little birdie,” she crooned. “Don’t you think you should clean that up?”

Diaval just looked at her for a second or two, then he slowly heaved his body up and turned around on all fours, kneeling in front of Maleficent as he reverently took her hand with his own. He leaned forward, and a moment later his warm lips wrapped around her digits and his deft tongue started to swipe off every last drop of his liquid.

“My, what a clever mouth,” Maleficent purred. Her other hand ran through his hair, finding the spot right at the base of his skull that turned him into putty when she scratched it. He tensed for a second, but then resumed his ministration on the fingers in his mouth, even though they had surely already been clean for quite some time.

Maleficent languidly scratched his head while she watched him work his mouth around her fingers. After a while, she finally pulled her fingers out and wiped them on his cheek. He kept his mouth open just a little, a sweet pink tongue just barely visible while he looked up at her with a mixture of exhaustion and fresh arousal in his eyes.

She could feel a grin spread on her lips, and she flashed him a toothy smile. “How would you like using that clever little mouth of yours on something… slightly more tasty than my fingers?”

Diaval’s eyes gleamed again, and his tongue darted over his lips. “It would be my pleasure, Mistress.”


End file.
